55Themes
by seaweedfma
Summary: These were fics that were done for the Live Journal community 55 Themes. The community is defunct now, so the fics will be marked as complete. Roy x Maes, PG rating. There will be spoilers for the series. For more 55 Themes fics, read "New Beginnings".
1. Stamina

Author: SeaweedOtter  
Title: Stamina  
Theme and Number: #1-Sports  
Genres: Romance, Humor  
Warnings/Disclaimers: Yaoi goodness, and a fake Roy backhistory.  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Pairing: Roy Mustang x Maes Hughes  
Rating: PG-13, maybe R.  
Summary: Stamina is not always a good thing to all people.

Roy Mustang had never been very good at sports, which was good for him, since he didn't participate unless he was told that he absolutely had to. Growing up he had always been shorter and skinnier than the rest of the kids, and it caused him to be the butt of many jokes.

With his light build and long legs, there was only one sport that he ever excelled in, and that was track. But he hated the tiny shorts that they had been forced to wear. They looked way too much like male miniskirts for his tastes. Still, even with the poor fashion sense, there was an upside to being forced to run long miles in the sweltering head of the summer.

Those long legs of his, and the muscles that the running had developed, had helped him be able to run away from most of the larger kids. The same ones who had been able to catch him when he was younger, before the bad shorts. He didn't know it at the time, but the stamina that he had built up by running around the track would help him throughout the rest of his life.

"Good lord, Roy. Are you like a rabbit or something?" Maes lay beside his lover. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body, and under the thin white covers, his chest rose and fell quickly while he tried to catch his breath. His body ached in the best of ways, and his eyes- which he still couldn't quite get to focus- stared up blankly at the ceiling above.

"No. I just don't get to spend much time with you, and I want to make the most of it." Roy replied, hardly sounding winded at all. He snuggled closer to the taller man, pressing the warmth of his body against him, and draping his arm across his lover's chest, idly tracing a finger over the man's pectoral muscles.

"You know, most men need some time to rest afterwards. I have no idea why you are ready to go again so soon." Maes took a deep breath and let out a soft sigh of contentment, pressing back against the alchemist behind him slightly. Roy smiled and gently played with his hair, slick and matted with exertion.

"If you keep teasing me like that, you won't have a choice but to submit to me!" Roy smiled and planted soft kisses on his lover's neck, making him moan softly. His feet kicked under the covers, tangling him and exposing his feet.

"Where do you get this stamina, Roy? I have never seen you work out, and you don't seem like the type to be into sports, not since I have known you since the academy at least. Yet you stay skinny no matter what you eat, and you are always wearing me out when we sleep together."

Roy smiled. His kisses moved down Maes' neck, to his shoulder- one finger tracing over a nipple, making him groan and wiggle softly. "I guess I never told you about when I was a kid in grade school." He started, snuggling closer and getting comfortable. "I was a scrawny kid-"

"You are a scrawny adult!" Maes interjected with a wide smile on his face.

The alchemist shot him a deadly look, and he quieted up immediately, the smile  
leaving his face. "As I was saying, when I was younger, I would get beat up a lot. That was one of the reasons that I wanted to go into alchemy. I wanted to be able to defend myself. I didn't understand at the time that that wasn't what alchemy was about, but it sounded like a good escape when you had to keep explaining your black eyes and bloody noses to your family. When I got a little older, one teacher told me that I had good runner's legs, and they put me on the track team. I didn't like it, but I did well, and that helped me get a head start on anyone who tried to beat me up after that."

"Ah. So I get it. You ran a lot of track, you built up your stamina, and now you can tire your lovers out, while you are still ready and raring to go." Maes chuckled. "No wonder you always have so many girlfriends. You must have gotten quite a reputation as a tiger in bed at the academy, and all the girls wanted to give 'The Mustang' a ride."

Roy shook his head and smiled. "Well, you have given 'The Mustang a ride'." He  
replied with a smirk. "Do you think that reputation is well founded?"

Maes didn't say a word for a few moments. He leaned in and nibble lightly on his lover's neck, his finger tracing a line back up towards the underside of his chin. "I would say that anyone who is lucky enough to get some time with 'The Mustang' will never be the same."

Roy rolled Maes over until they were face to face. He put a hand behind his lover's head and pulled Maes to him, into a deep kiss. His world was nothing more than the moment, the feeling of him and Maes, two bodies joined together as one. When he finally broke the kiss, Maes smiled at him, lust embedded deeply in his citrine eyes. "Let me guess. You are trying to get me ready to go again right?" He smirked.

The alchemist pressed his hips up lightly against his lover, pushing his body close and grinding his hips against him from under the covers. He felt the suspicious bulge that met him, and his grin grew wider. "Hmm.. It looks like your body is betraying you. It is saying that you are ready to go."

Maes chuckled and pressed back against Roy. "And as I suspected, you are as well." He let out a mock sigh. "Well, I guess 'The Mustang' is just gonna have to wear me out a little more then, eh?"

Roy needed no further bidding. He rolled Maes onto his back and pinned him down, putting his hands on either side of the man's head. He leaned down and kissed him, his tongue gaining entrance into the taller man's mouth, while his hips pressed down pushing their aching bodies together. Roy leaned down and whispered in his lover's ear. "Get ready for a wild ride."


	2. Fire and Flame

Author: SeaweedOtter  
Title: Fire and Flame  
Theme and Number: #2- School  
Genres: Romance, Humor, very slight Angst  
Warnings/Disclaimers: Fake Roy and Maes backhistory, and Academy!Roy and Maes fic.  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Pairing: Roy Mustang x Maes Hughes  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Sometimes a flame is hard to exinguish.

Even though he had always excelled in school, Roy Mustang never really liked it. He was a very smart boy- gifted and a very quick learner, but he was also a lazy person by nature. And it went against every bit of his attempt at a lazy existence to read and do the homework that had to be done.

By the time that he entered the military academy, the flame inside of him was  
already kindled, and he attacked fire alchemy with a new vigor that excited all of the teachers that had the good fortune to have him as a student.

That flame unfortunately backfired on him more than once. He 'accidentally' set his first roommate's desk on fire, after the roommate and his friend had decided to have some fun with the 'freak alchemist' and dampen his white alchemic gloves the same morning he had an alchemy exam.

Thankfully, his teacher had been understanding, and even stood up for Roy when the school sent in an examination team to determine how the man's desk mysteriously caught on fire. He was lucky enough not to get kicked out of school or court marshaled, but he needed a new roommate.

It worked out well that another boy- in the same grade but half a year older, was in the same dorm building. His roommate had had to leave school due to family issues just a few weeks before. Roy moved his few belongings to the new room when his new roommate had apparently left for the weekend.

As much as Roy tried to study, he couldn't concentrate. He knew every little about the boy, except that he wasn't an alchemist and that he was gunning for Investigations. The fact that this new roommate wasn't an alchemist scared him more than a little after the last incident.

Alchemists were both feared and revered for the same reason- their skill at  
manipulating matter into weapons of power. How would this new kid take to his  
alchemy, some of the most destructive of all?

He found out late that Sunday night, when his new roommate came in with a girl  
attached to his arm. Roy could tell that they had been making out by the large red marks on the boy's neck, and how crumpled his shirt was. They stopped dead in the doorway, their lips parting from each other.

"Oh, Gracia. I guess this is my new roomie." He smiled and pointed to Roy, who  
lifted his head up from his alchemy book, grunted, and put his head back down. "I will call you later, okay snookums?" He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and she nodded, waving.

"Bye, Maes!"

"Bye, Gracia." Maes closed the door, seemingly not caring about the several bright pink lipstick marks that dotted his face. He sighed and smiled, leaning against the door. "Ah, she is the girl for me. I just know it." He smiled and walked over to the sitting alchemist.

"Hey there. Maes Hughes. Freshman." He extended his hand.

"Roy Mustang. Freak alchemist." he replied curtly, and continued to read his book.

"Um, alright then. I guess I will leave you to your studying." The smile dropped from his face and he started to strip off his shirt, sitting on his bed with a groan of the old mattress springs.

"Look, I know you don't wanna talk. I heard about what happened to your last roommate." Roy stopped and looked up from his book to the slightly older boy. "But I just want you to know that I really don't care if you are a 'freak alchemist' or not. From what I heard, that asshole deserved a lot worse than a scorched desk."

The alchemist closed the alchemy book and smiled slightly. "Thanks. I'm sorry if I was rude to your.. er.. girlfriend, I guess? But it has just been a long semester so far, and I am anxious for it to be over with as little trouble as possible."

"It's alright, Roy. I will explain it to her. I don't think she heard about it, since she isn't a student here at the academy. I am sure she will understand." Maes got up and put a hand on his new roommate's shoulder. "I know it isn't much, but I took some fruit from the lunchroom. Want an apple?"

"Yeah, thanks. And... thanks for being understanding. I guess you know why I am a bit leery around non alchemists. But you seem like a good enough guy." He took the tossed apple and bit into it. "Mmm. Good."

"So, you said that when you explained what that guy did to my gloves to Gracia, she said that she wanted to punch him?" Roy laughed and took another long draught from his glass of scotch, coughing slightly as it burned going down.

Maes pushed his glasses up his long nose. "Yeah. The gets the cutest look to her face when she scrunches it up and she is all angry-" The smile dropped from Roy's face, and Maes stopped immediately, frowning. "I'm sorry, Roy. I know you hate it when I do that. I just cant help it.."

The alchemist took another long drink of scotch, finishing the glass, the leftover ice clinked loudly in against the glass as he set it on the bar. "It's okay, Maes. She is your wife. I know. Things... changed. You are married, and I have to remember that you are no longer- "

"Yours."

"Yeah." Roy sighed and stared for a moment into his empty glass. He flagged down the bartender and ordered another. Maes thought about asking him if another drink was a wise idea, but he quickly thought better of it.

"We have talked about this before." Maes' voice dropped to almost a whisper, though it was unlikely that anyone would be able to hear through the din of the bar anyways. "I love you. I always will. But I want a family, and you want your career. And if we continue together, then neither of those can happen. It doesn't mean that I don't love you any more. It just means that..  
well.. we need to move on."

Roy's new scotch came just in time, and it was downed in one gulp. "Yeah. Move on. I know." His voice slurred lightly, and he put a hand on the bar to steady himself from the suddenly spinning room.

"We aren't in school any more. This is the real world, and if someone found out about us, it wouldn't be as innocent as splashing water on your gloves, Roy. People have died for less."

"I know. I know you are right and I know we can't do this, and I know that we are wrong for even feeling this way. That doesn't mean that I don't, though." Roy put his head down on the bar, his forehead making a dull thud against the hardwood. He didn't move when he felt a rough hand rub against the back of his own.

"I know. Believe me, I understand. But it is for the best."

Roy nodded and stood up, using the bar to balance himself for a moment. He put a hand softly on his former lover's shoulder. "I know it is. But that doesn't make it any easier." He paused and looked into Maes' eyes, dark black glaring into citrine.

"Have a good life, Maes. You will always be my best friend, no matter what." His hand left Maes' shoulder, and without another word, he walked to the door and out of the bar.

"Goodbye, Roy."


End file.
